


Ah this heart of mine, loud and fast...

by werewolve



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, because damn it was a love story okay, during those credits, it’s based on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolve/pseuds/werewolve
Summary: Post show feels in the form of Aziraphale and Crowley being sweet. Follows the theme of the song A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square.





	Ah this heart of mine, loud and fast...

Angels truly were dining at the Ritz that night. One long fallen to demon-hood, and one quite freshly rebellious. 

Crowley and Aziraphale. 

An unlikely pair, perhaps, one might have thought six thousand years back, but still here they sat making idle chatter as if their world hadn’t very nearly ended just a day before. Aziraphale commented on the particularly scrumptious food, and Crowley mocked him for the spec of cheesecake that lingered on the corner of his lip. 

His second desert. The plate however, sat between them both. 

“I promise you, it’s very good.” Aziraphale spoke with a soft smile, cheesecake balanced on the end of a fork that he held out toward Crowley. 

Crowley rolled his eyes at the gesture and with a glance around the room gave in, leaning forward and... stealing the fork from Aziraphale’s grasp to taste the desert himself. Not exactly the moment Aziraphale was hoping for, of course, but none the less- he had still gotten his demon friend to do something unlikely of him. 

“Alright, alright,” Crowley spoke up, “It’s good, I’ll give you that.” 

The angel smiled, a soft noise of excitement escaping his lips, and pushed the plate further towards the demon, “Then take the rest, I’m rather stuffed.” 

A lie, perhaps they were both making unlikely gestures tonight, he couldn’t eat for the... oh what would humans call it? Ah, butterflies in his stomach. 

For a short moment Crowley simply watched Zira, confusion struck with thankfulness in his sunglasses clad expression, before he happily dug in to the food. A calm and warm silence ensued, Aziraphale sipping at his wine whilst Crowley ate. Both men enjoying their surroundings, and of course- each other’s company. 

They returned to small talk soon after, having had too much to say in too little time since they had returned from their respective home offices. Crowley laughed as he described the look on Gabriel’s face when he breathed fire toward him and Aziraphale drew himself closer to talk about the joys of letting go and acting as Crowley in Hell. He started a particularly excitable sentence by placing his hand atop Crowley’s on the table, a touch the angel hadn’t seemed to have noticed he had made.

Crowley on the other hand stared long at the angels fingers, wondering if he should pull back his hand or well... simply let it stay there. 

Perhaps in fact, he’d do more? In somewhat of a timid way, timid being far from Crowley’s usual character, he pulled his hand so that the back of his fingers brushed Aziraphale’s palm and pushed it upwards, until the two men’s palms met and the demon’s fingers found their way into the gaps between the angel’s. 

Of course by now Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice what was going on, infact the red flush of his cheeks suggested he had very much noticed. His lips formed a small ‘O’ shape, and he seemed to stiffen. Then smile. Then relax. 

“You truly are a wily serpent,” Zira’s eyes remained steadily locked onto their now joined hands, “Snuck up on me, that I’m quite sure of.” 

“Well, sneaking is a talent of mine.” Crowley spoke in his usual husky tone, gaze trailing over the creases of Aziraphale’s expression in an attempt to read him. The demon never could do that, not over something like this. 

“Yes. Yes I believe so.” 

What a moment, soft and rather graceful. The two thinking about what they had put off perhaps for an entire six millennia. Of course it had to be interrupted by their server returning with the bill. A disruption that caused them both to part quickly, like nervous humans being caught by their parents. 

The angel graciously thanked the server, who eyed the two of them rather knowingly, and left a large tip for their time. 

“I suppose we should be going then?” Aziraphale said quickly, standing and pulling at his jacket. 

“Tch, not sure,” Crowley seemed to spend too long looking at his watch, a brow raised towards the angel when he finally glanced up, “How about a walk through Berkeley Square?”

Zira flushed an even deeper red, amazingly that was possible even in his state, “Hm, I suppose I do have time.” 

Crowley smiled, and raised an arm, through which Aziraphale hooked his own, the pair strolling casually out onto the street just as they were. They remained quite silent for their whole walk towards Berkeley Square, and throughout most of the square itself, both lost amongst their own personal sea of thoughts. 

The angel thought of consequences, of his past comments. Of angels, and demons, and how different, yet similar they truly were. 

The demon pondered his earlier actions at the Ritz, whether he’d done the wrong thing. Which of course wouldn’t be unusual of him, doing the wrong thing was practically in his blood. Amidst his worry however, he managed to entirely miss Aziraphale breaking their long absence of speech. 

“Crowley?” The angel pulled them to a stop, perfectly beneath a tree. You know what kind.

“Hm?” Crowley snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality, looking over at Zira, “Did you say something?” 

“Yes,” Aziraphale was quiet, gentle, “Yes but no matter.” 

“No, no. It matters, what was it Zi?” That was a nickname Crowley didn’t think he’d ever used aloud before. 

“Oh. My. Well,” He sighed, “I was saying... I mean... Earlier...”

“Ah, right.” There it was, just as Crowley suspected. He had done wrong. “Sorry, I didn’t think. I should have asked or-“

“No! No, no,” Aziraphale reached out quickly to grab both of Crowley’s hands. Then widened his eyes out of shock for his own confidence, “No I... It was nice. Of course the question would have also been nice but spontaneity is never a bad thing either.” 

Crowley simply smiled as the angel rambled, his words continuing even further than described. Aziraphale was one to chatter on even without the addition of nervousness, and the demon, who may never actually say it aloud, adored it. 

So much so in fact that he quickly became a cliché humans all over the world would fall for, leaning in and cutting off Aziraphale’s words with a kiss. 

As he pulled back, he smirked, “Spontaneity, hm?” 

“Hah...” The angel spoke with a gasp for air, out of surprise in every good way, “Spontaneity indeed.” 

Aziraphale passed his gaze from Crowley’s eyes down to his lips, and after a brief moment leaned himself back in for another particularly gentle kiss. 

“I’ve wanted that since the first storm.” Crowley spoke.

“Oh I very much doubt that, we barely knew one another then, you’re simply being sweet.” 

“Nah, not at all. As soon as I saw you I knew. You’ve been my best friend, that’s all I could have asked for. Except... well I could have maybe wanted more.” 

“You really are serious?” It was Zira’s turn to take in Crowley’s expression, scanning it for tells. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Heavens.” 

“Now now, you’re the only piece of Heaven I’m gonna be talking about here.” 

Aziraphale simply stared for a moment, and then both of them broke out into a laugh. A deep and long laugh that enveloped further than the park itself in their sheer and undivided happiness. 

They were just as happy for the rest of the night, which they spent in each other’s company for quite as long as they could. And, even when they returned back to their respective houses, the pair returned with light hearts and the lingering buzz of happiness like they had never felt before. 

The nightingale sang again that very next morning.


End file.
